


[Podfic] This I Know, Sugar

by Chantress, olive2pod (olive2read), sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Roommates, SamSteve Vacation Week 2020, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: detectivemeer's story, read aloud:from: Natashai wrote you a haikusteve and sam are cutethey both love punching nazishave sex alreadyfrom: SteveI’m blocking your number.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week





	[Podfic] This I Know, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This I Know, Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062580) by [detectivemeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivemeer/pseuds/detectivemeer). 



> Recorded for SamSteve Vacation Week 2020. Happy Pride, friends.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/This+I+Know%2C+Sugar.mp3) | **Size:** 16.3 MB | **Duration:** 25:47 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
